THE VAMPIRE IN THE CASE
by Felicigra
Summary: Nessie se ve involucrada como testigo en un asesinato. Los vampiros se harán pasar como forenses normales en un instituto nada normal. Descubrirán grandes secretos pero...¿ Podrán mantener a salvo los suyos?
1. PREFACIO

Hello my friends! esta es mi humilde historia inicial de mi gran fic que involucrara a...

ADVERTENCIA: si no te gusta alguna de estas series o películas no leas el fic sobre ellas, no cambiara mucho la historia, ademas este fic en particular es solo sobre BONES Y TWILIGHT

Twilight, Bones, Harry Potter, Dragon Ball, Bleach Soul Eater, Kuroshitsuji, Sakura Card captor, Orgullo y Prejuicio y Ouran High School Host Club...(creo que son todas, pero agregare mas)

Al final, obviamente todos los personajes se encuentran, pero ese es un fic aparte.

Sin más bienvenidos a: THE VAMPIRE IN THE CASE

-_"BLABLABLA" -pensamientos_

_-_BLABLABLA- dialogo

BLABLABLA - narración

Ni Bones ni Twilight me pertenecen, son de Kathy Reichs y Stephenie Meyer (Y-Y)

* * *

**PREFACIO**

Era una mañana (a) normal en Forks…

- ¡Mama! – gritaba Nessie corriendo con una muñeca en la mano

- ¿Sí? – dijo Bella Dejando un piano a un lado

- Bueno, quería saber si podías poner la barrera una o dos horas, para escribir en mi diario-

- ¿No será que te escapas de nuevo? ¿Con Jake?- dijo Bella mirando al chico empacando lámparas en la entrada

- ¡NOOOO! ¡MAMA! ¿Cómo se te puede siquiera pasar por la mente una cosa de esas?- se defendía tirando la muñeca hacia una de las cajas

- ¿Repito? DE NUEVO –

- No, si quieres amarras a Jake – sugirió pasándole una cadena tirada

- ¿¡Que!? – grito el lobo en la puerta casi dejando caer una lámpara

- Ok… ya te pondré las cadenas…Y ya puse tu barrera cariño-

- ¿Nessie se escapó? – pregunto Edward en el otro cuarto, con el cuadro de Carlisle en manos- ¿Otra vez?

- No, va a escribir y amarre a Jacob para que no se escapen de nuevo- dijo Bella siguiendo con su labor de mover el piano a fuera

- Ok –

- No te demores nena, recuerda que tenemos que terminar de empacar para mudarnos mañana- dijo Bella- y tenemos que ayudar a los abuelos también-

- Si mama ¿Eso significa que Jake se quedara con nosotros?- pregunto con ilusión

- Sí, sí, pero no te ilusiones, además tienes que compartir la habitación con tu tía Leah hasta que re modelen la casa – dijo Bella, Sue y Charlie se casaron y se mudarían a una casa cerca con ellos querían estar con sus hijos (Seth y Leah irían porque Jake se mudaría con los Cullen)- Y arregla un poco las cosas para meterlas al camión-

Nessie se encerró en su cuarto, como cualquier niña normal de 11 (4) años al escribir en su diario. Alice había pronosticado unos 5 años de no-sol con algunas variaciones en Washington D.C. y se mudarían allá mientras Nessie terminaba de crecer.

- _Ahora_ –pensó_- a alistar todo_-

Puso su nuevo juguete Nessie-tron (construido sin saberlo por tía Rose) en la cama para simular su presencia y salió por la soga previamente atada en la ventana, sin olvidar su dinero.

- _A comer helado_ –

_POV NESSIE_

No había helado en Forks ¡Increíble! Iré a Port Ángeles, quizá allí halla. Camine al centro ¡Helado!

- Buenas, un helado triple por favor – dije empujando a un hombre que iba primero que yo

- ¡Felicitaciones cliente No. 1'000.000 en comprar helado, te has ganado un helado quíntuple gratis!-

- ¡Sí!- grite de la emoción, no podía ser mejor

- ¿Qué sabores?-

- Chocolate, fresa, mora, vainilla y brownie – dije saltando y sacando la lengua al hombre que perdió el helado

- Aquí tienes-

- Gracias – corrí comiendo mi super-helado felizmente al parque, donde jugaría un rato. De repente oí un grito que me heló la piel.

Fui a ver que sucedía, era un hombre, un hombre apuñalado y cubierto de sangre, a los pies de una mujer de tacones rojos, otro hombre estaba al otro lado de la carretera sin saber qué hacer.

- Igual morirás – dijo la mujer subiendo a una camioneta negra y arrojando una especie de bomba, sabía que debía apresurarme, o esa cosa explotaría y mataría al hombre y quizá…a mí.

- Señor… - el hombre agonizaba pidiendo ayuda al hombre asustado al otro lado- Alguien ayúdeme, por favor-

- Tranquilo –dije tomándolo del brazo, por el hombro, quedaban 4 bolas de helado y esto pasaba, genial- Se pondrá mejor…_quizá el abuelo pueda transformarlo, para que sobreviva_.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó, tosió sangre

- Yo…-

Entonces, el paquete exploto, parecía que esparcían de una especie de gas toxico. Mato al instante a los dos hombres, y el apuñalado comenzó a disolverse, como si su carne se pudriera, lo deje en el suelo, seguí comiendo mi helado, me santigüe, mirando al hombre, descomponiéndose, mientras cientos de hombres con trajes para radio actividad me rodeaban.

_FIN POV NESSIE_

* * *

_ N/A: _Por ahora esto, en el capitulo 2 aparecerán los de BONES *-*.¡ Déjenme su opinión!

_Bye-bee!_

_Feli fuera..._


	2. La niña Toxica

Wozu! He aquí el 1º capitulo de este fic, espero que alguien lo lea ¬¬

Descargos: ni Bones ni Twilight me pertenecen, solo hago esto para saciar mi vida vacía...XD

* * *

CAPITULO 1

_La Niña Toxica._

Mientras tanto en el instituto Jeffersonian…

- Doctora Brennan, si no se siente segura dejando a la bebe sola yo puedo... – insistía Daisy

- No se acercara a mi hija doctora Wick – dijo Brennan cambiando de lado del pasillo

- Ok… pero tengo un nuevo expediente perfecto en enfermería y pediatría sin mencionar la licenciatura en preescolar y además tengo que decir que no planeaba decírselo a nadie aun pero estoy…-

- ¡Hola, Huesos!- dijo el agente Booth dándole un beso

- ¿Qué tal Both? ¿Tenemos un caso?- dijo ignorando instintivamente a Daisy

- Sí, pero está lejos, creo que debemos contratar una niñera- dijo mirando a Daisy, y susurrando- Es la más confiable.- Daisy decía con la mirada:

- _¡Por favor, Por favor, Por favor! ¡¿Si?!_-

- Vamos huesos, solo serán unos días y luego volveremos a nuestra vida cotidiana-

- O podemos llevarla para que nada le pase y yo la cuido-

- Me parece buena idea, vámonos- dijo Brennan entregándole la pañalera, Deisy por su parte daba saltos de felicidad (literalmente) y llamaba a su novio para contarle y para que viniera rápido para irse

Y así fue como los mirones fueron a Port Ángeles, en sonde el día estaba nublado y frío extraño. Sweets fue como una ligera prevención de locuras de Daisy y por la testigo, que quizá haya quedado traumatizada (aunque solo Nessie seguiría normal después de ver a un hombre disolviéndose) y necesitaba rehabilitación psicológica.

- Paso solo hace algunas horas – dijo Booth mirando de reojo al cadáver en descomposición- la zona fue limpiada del gas toxico totalmente-

- Aún hay piel- dijo Cam- pero la cabeza, brazos pierna derecha y pecho están totalmente descubiertos, todos tuyos Brennan-

- Bien... era un hombre entre 34 y 37 años, blanco, estatura de 1,88 ¿Hay testigos que nos digan más especificaciones de lo que sucedió?-

- Sí, pero uno murió por el gas toxico y a la niña la tenemos en exámenes…-

- ¡QUE NO! – gritaba la pequeña mientras intentaban quitarle el helado-¡Fue mi helado gratis! ¡Me lo termino!

- Pero está contaminado- le decían los médicos

- ¡Quiero a un abogado! ¡Un abogado de helado!

- ¿Algún problema?-dijo Sweets evadiendo a los científicos

- ¡Estos hombres me quieren quitar mí…! ¡Oiga! – dijo mientras un hombre examinaba su brazo y accidentalmente tiro su helado al suelo – ¡Mi helado! ¡NOOOO!

- Tranquila, te haremos unos exámenes, y te llevaremos a casa-dijo Sweets intentando que la niña no explotara, al parecer era muy violenta y lo confirmo cuando lo pateo y corrió hasta el cuerpo riendo

- Disculpe, señor, pero estos idiotas me quitaron mi helado, le aseguro que iré a su funeral- dijo rápidamente e intentando huir, Booth logro alcanzarla de cuello de su chaleco- ¿Eh? ¡Oye! ¡Es Chanel!-

- Lo siento mucho, pero eres una testigo, no te puedes ir-

- Primero quiero mi helado-dijo indiferente- MI HELADO

- ¡Sweets!- grito Booth

- ¿Sí? –pregunto el desde lejos

- Consigue un helado-

- Ya – dijo la niña

- Booth mira esto- Dijo Brennan- La parte del humero demuestra que la víctima, después de ser apuñalada, fue cargada.

- La segunda fui yo, y es lo último que diré – dijo la niña el hombro de Booth indicando a Sweets los sabores de helado que quería.

- Imposible…-

- Huesos, si lo dice, sirve, es un caso grave de asesinato y tendremos que aceptar su declaración-

- No es posible, se necesitaría una fuerza mucho mayor para cargar a un hombre de aproximadamente unos 95 kilos.- insistió Brennan a Booth mientras subían a la niña a la camioneta

MIENTRAS TANTO EN FORKS…

- Nessie, cariño ¿Puedes salir ya? – dijo Alice subiendo las escaleras con una caja enorme y abriendo la puerta- Ne… ¡ED! ¡BELLA! ¡LA NIÑA SE ESCAPO!-

- Oh no…-pensó Jake- ¿Por qué otra vez?-

MIENTRAS EN EL CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIONES DE PORT ÁNGELES…

- No diré nada hasta que me traigan mi helado – gritaba la pequeña a Sweets-¿Por qué?-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Es que no entiendo por qué no me traen mi helado aun- dijo frustrada y jugando con sus dedos

- Ya, ya – dijo Booth- ¿Qué opinas Sweets? –susurro mientras colocaba una carpeta en frente para que no se notara que hablaban

- Al parecer es una niña exigente, nada fácil de contentar, por eso, por su ropa y accesorios coincido en que es de una familia muy grande y adinerada, además de ser hija única, lo cual le proporciona una gran facilidad para obtener las cosas que quiere cuando las quiere-

- Entonces tenemos a una ricachona enojada-

- ¡No me diga así!- grito indignada

- ¿Cómo escucho?- en ese momento llego el helado

- Ah…pero yo lo quería en cono-dijo haciendo pucheros

- Cómelo así- dijo Booth

- Quiero cono – y frunció los labios como señal de que no diría nada mas

- Ok…ok – Booth se estaba estresando, esa pequeña le estaba quitando tiempo, pero era una niña, una linda niña – _me pregunto si Christine será así de linda cuando crezca…o quizá más_ – pensaba mirando los rizos cobrizos de la niña

A los 15 minutos llego un agente con el cono de helado

- ¿Ahora si hablaras? –

- Si-dijo comiendo- ¿Qué quieren saber?

- Primero: tu nombre-

- Reneesme, Reneesme Cullen-

- _Que nombre más peculiar_ – pensó Booth

- Pero me dicen Nessie, todos, soy Nessie la princesita Cullen- dijo pareciendo orgullosa de sí misma

- Entonces Nessie… ¿Qué hacías en el lugar del accidente?-

- Mire, yo fui a una heladería en donde gane un premio especial, un helado quíntuple, luego decidí ir al parque para jugar, mientras comía escuche un grito, corrí allá para ver qué pasaba, una mujer, de tacones rojos, tenía un cuchillo en su mano, lo apuñalo varias veces, pero no pudo matarlo, mala suerte para el hombre, mientras se desangraba el otro testigo estaba paralizado mirándolo, y la mujer escapo dejando una bomba que contenía ese GAS TOXICO… ¿Qué HORA ES?- grito Nessie parándose sobre el asiento

- Las 4:50 – dijo Sweets mirándola confundido

- Maldición – dijo Nessie – estoy muerta, _he estado aquí 5 horas o más_ -pensó

Ambos hombres giraron a ver el vidrio, en donde Brennan tenía una cara de desconcierto que ellos no podían detectar, pero la sintieron, giraron a ver a la niña quien se había comido las 5 bolas de helado y el cono en menos de 5 segundos.

- Bueno tengo que irme antes de que mi gran manera de ser, mi hermosura, mi enorme sentido del humor y mi modestia sean escritas en una lápida- dijo corriendo hasta la puerta y tratando de abrirla jalando y empujando

- Es imposible –dijo Sweets – tendrías que romper con la cerradura

- CRACK- se oyó, seguido de unos pasos rápidos

- Oye, tiene que dar más información… ¿Y cómo diablos abrió la puerta?- dijo Booth comenzando a correr

- Es lo que te digo: necesitaría una fuerza enorme para hacer cualquiera de estas cosas… necesito hacerle un análisis, tal vez la materia toxica afecto en algo su cadena genética…- Brennan corría mientras hablaba, esquivando paleontólogos, pasantes, a Daisy…

- Esta niña tiene una familia rica probablemente conocida, contactaremos muy rápido a su familia, por eso… ¡NO DEJEN QUE SE VAYA!-

- Vuelve, vuelve – Booth, Brennan y Sweets corrían tras ella

- Encontré Sulfato de magnesio en la piel y óxido nítrico en altas concentraciones ácidos peligrosos que… ¡Que no se vaya podría estar infectada! ¡Vuelve! – gritó Cam

- Tengo las partículas de los restos y 3 insectos que demuestran que el asesino tenía planeado el asesinato con anticipación además de que el campo… ¡Tiene evidencia en su falda!- grito Hodgins casi tirando las muestras- ¡Vuelve!

- El rostro del testigo tiene anomalías, al igual que el rostro de la víctima que debe ser confirmado por la testigo viva porque… ¡Vuelve! –gritaba Ángela

- ¡VUELVE!- gritaban en coro por todo el laboratorio

- OIGAN –grito Nessie para frenarlos – si no me voy rápido sufriremos todos grandes consecuencias TODOS debo irme VOLANDO yo…-

- ¡NESSIE!-

- Oh no…- suspiro y quizá, pensó, su último suspiro

- ¡Nessie! ¡cariño! – se oía a lo lejos

- En serio tengo que irme – dijo casi de rodillas – Debo irme ya -

- Pero no puedes – insistían todos y cada uno por razones distintas pero relacionadas

- ¡NESSIE!- se oyó más cerca y fuerte

- En realidad, si no me voy ya…-

- ¡Reneesme!- gritaron más fuerte y cerca ahora se oían pasos

- Me largo – dijo girándose

- NO – gritaron para detenerla

- NO lo entienden-dijo llorando- estaré en serios problemas, muy muy serios-

- Reneesme CULLEN – se oyó decir seriamente a tan solo unos metros

- ¡Por favor déjenme ir! –dijo arrodillándose -¡Se los suplico con toda el alma que tengo!-

- Lo sentimos pero eres una testigo y …-

- Hablo con mi corazón, con la sangre humana que corre por mis venas… – dijo levantándose – no quiero mor…-

Todo se enfrió, de repente, la atmósfera se tornó pesada y fría, luego Nessie sintió una mano en el hombro al tiempo que veía al frente caras sorprendidas. Suspiro, temiendo por su vida y la de sus futuros hijos.

* * *

N/A: ¿Que les pareció? ¡ Cuéntenme!¡NO me dejen morir!


	3. Madre solo hay una, familiamucha

Wozuuuuuu!¿Como han estado? Me encanta escribir... pero me aterra publicar

Disclaimer: NI BONES NI TWILIGHT ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A KATHY REICHS & STEPHENIE MEYER (si fueran míos todo esto se harían realidad)

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**_Madre, solo hay una. Familia, mucha_**

- Morir…-

- RENE-ESME CAR-LIE MANSEN-CULLEN SWAN ¿Me puedes explicar ya mismo, pequeña mitad humana del demonio, que se supone que estás haciendo aquí?- trono por todo el laboratorio

- No…pues…yo…-

- ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Reneesme! ¡Sabes que no te puedes escapar así sin más! ¡Te pudo haber pasado algo! ¡Pudiste morir!- gritaba la mujer pálida, de ojos dorados con un vestido de seda que captó la atención de todos los hombres del lugar

- Lo siento…- dijo agachando la cabeza y casi llorando

- ¿Lo sientes? ¡¿Lo sientes?! ¡¿sabes el daño que hiciste Reneesme?!-

- _Tal vez causo un revuelo en su casa – _pensó Sweets – _Por lo que se ve la ha estado buscando un buen rato-_

- ¡A tu padre, literalmente, se le subió la sangre a la cabeza! ¡Ha buscado hasta en el último rincón del planeta, en TODO el mundo! ¡Tú tío Jasper está en el hospital central con una crisis nerviosa a punto de ir al manicomio! ¿Sabes lo que son tantas emociones para el en un día? Si lo sabes, claro, pero como a ti solo te interesan tus cosas, el pobre esta agobiado, ha estado entre mucha gente hoy…-

- _Una condición médica bastante extraña – _pensó Brennan aun desconcertada por el color extrañamente pálido de la mujer

- ¡Tu tía Alice está…! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Señor, usted es del FBI! ¿Cierto?-

- S-sí – dijo Booth con nerviosismo

- Pues le haré un favor, envíen a un escuadrón anti-bombas al centro comercial- dijo mientras enviaba un mensaje de texto

- ¿¡QUE!?-

- Alice amenazo con volar la cuidad entera si no te encuentran, repartió volantes con tu rostro y tiempo límite, ahora todos los compradores del centro comercial te recordaran por el resto de sus vidas- dijo desesperada- Tu tía Rosalie está desmontando los juegos y buscando en los parques de los alrededores, PARECE UNA DEMENTE Bueno, más de lo normal- dijo mientras Booth enviaba al escuadrón

- Ay no… tía Rose…- dijo Nessie quien comenzaba a desear que la tierra se abriera y la tragara

- Sí, además tu tío Emmett está buscando en los bares y barrios peligrosos, no le pasara nada, pero no diría lo mismo de la gente de allí – dijo marcando un número – llamo a tu abuelo Carlisle, le diré que… Si, Carlisle, si está aquí…. NO, NO, no está muerta tranquilo, está en graves y serios problemas pero si está viva… o no por mucho, si no tiene una buena explicación, adiós. Llegaran en unos minutos-

- ¿Me buscabas aquí porque pensaste que…?- era obvio que no debió irse

- ¡Claro! Oímos la ambulancia y pensamos lo peor… y déjame decirte que a tu abuela, si pudiera, le daría un infarto – dijo mirando a la puerta

- _¿Si pudiera?_- pensó Cam – Mucho gusto, Camile Saroyan

- Sí, mucho gusto, Isabella Cullen. Y una última cosita, jovencita, tú te encargas de tranquilizar a las "Manadas Unidas Quileute" y sobre todo calmar al perro ese de Jacob que esta como loco buscándote. -

- ¡Jake! ¡Ay no! – dijo casi llorando- Lo siento mamá no volverá a suceder, te lo juro de veras-

- ¿¡MAMA!? – se les salió a todos los presentes mientras la mujer abrazaba a su hija

- Tranquila, pero recibirás un castigo por esto, no saldrás en un mes sin supervisión nuestra, y nuestra, no es Jake- dijo Bella levantándose, ofreciendo una disculpa y preguntando- ¿Mi hija tiene algún problema?-

- Pues… – dijo Booth tratando de darle un ambiente comprensivo a la situación– lo que sucede es que…-

Pero fue interrumpido por el chirrido de 5 autos y una patrulla de policía de los cuales bajaron ágilmente 7 personas perfectas como Bella y Nessie.

- ¡NESSIE!- gritaron para correr hacia donde ella a una velocidad impresionante

- _Ay no – _pensó Nessie

- _Wow – _pensaron los humanos

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto una hermosa mujer rubia de aspecto maternal

- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto un hombre rubio con bata, muy guapo

- ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? – pregunto un apuesto joven cobrizo como Nessie

- ¿Cómo lograste escapar?- pregunto un hombre enorme, musculoso

- ¿Con qué te manchaste la falda?-pregunto una pequeña chica menuda y bonita

- ¿Hiciste la estrategia tú sola? – pregunto un joven rubio con chaleco de fuerza

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- pregunto una rubia alta e imponente

Preguntaron todos a la vez. Nessie sabía que tenía que responder absolutamente TODO y tomo aire:

- Comiendo helado en el parque muy cerca de aquí, un hombre fue asesinado por una extraña mujer, pensaba en comer un helado antes de mudarnos para tener energías, puse mi nuevo Nessie-tron y luego de eso fue fácil, creo con sangre de la víctima cuando lo cargue, sí, pero el robot lo ayudo a construir tía Rose, lo siento, pero odio quedarme en casa tanto tiempo seguido y por lo visto estaré en la nueva casa un muy largo tiempo – dijo volviendo a respirar- ¿Y Jake?-

De pronto se oyeron unos aullidos a lo lejos, los humanos supusieron que eran los perros que Isabella había mencionado, pero…

- ¡NESSIE!- se oyó una voz masculina acercándose

Enseguida unos 5 adolescentes sin camisa entraron en grupo al laboratorio.

- Pensé que era un perro – dijo Brennan a Booth

- Algo así – dijo Rosalie moviendo sus manos

Jake tomo a Nessie y la hizo girar en el aire.

- ¡Mi niña!-

- ¡¿TU NIÑA?! – grito Bella histérica al tiempo que empezaba una discusión

Los normales de la habitación (y Huesos XD) se quedaron anonadados. Brennan aun trataba de comprender como los rasgos familiares encajaban a la perfección, pero a la vez no, como un hombre tan joven podía ser abuelo y como esa mujer era tan joven para tener una hija. Los chicos eran de complexión distinta para su edad y el iris… no, no le encajaba nada, nada de lógica.

Por su parte Booth trataba de descifrar cual era cada uno de los familiares antes mencionados y porque no les gustaba el sol. –_En serio que necesitan un bronceado, y los otros necesitan un par de camisas, espero que no sean algún tipo de secta extraña o algo así_.-

Ángela se debatía entre cuál de los chicos (con camisa y sin camisa) era más lindo- _Supongo que el tal Jake… no, el abuelo, no, el padre, no, el tío, no…-_

Cam estaba a punto de gritar a todos que se fueran para tener un poco de paz- _Cuenta hasta diez, cuenta…Oh no, si estos chicos están cuando este Michael…-_.

Hodgins estaba totalmente fascinado, era obvio que eran algo realmente fuera de lo común- _Tienen un secreto, yo lo sé, es ilógico que sean tan ricos y tan perfectos y no llamen la atención, eso solo lo puedo hacer yo, debería saber quiénes son, pero no los conozco, deben estar muy alejados para que los colaboradores no tengan un convenio con ellos…-_

Sweets se sentían en un parque extraño de emociones, casi todas provenientes del chico rubio, al parecer, el tío Jasper- _Son fascinantes, tienen actitudes y expresiones totalmente distintas, pero sus imágenes y objetivos son casi los mismos…son una familia grande, pero no disfuncional, a pesar de las discusiones-_

- _Sus estructuras óseas son demasiado similares…pero la niña… - _pensaba Brennan mientras que Edward se reía un poco por todos los comentarios graciosos - Emmm, disculpe ¿Hay alguna manera de que deje a la niña unos minutos más? Es la testigo de un caso de asesinato –

- ¿¡COMO?! – gritaron mientras abrazaban a Nessie

- ¿Qué viste nena? – preguntó Bella mientras Nessie colocaba una mano en su mejilla

- _Al parecer mi teoría está_ _confirmada_- pensó Sweets- _es hija única de una familia millonaria, la cual gira en torno a ella, igual que esos chicos…. Todos la buscan como un refugio de paz, como si ella… fuera su unión…_-

- Lo siento pero tendremos que interrogarles a todos – dijo Booth con tono serio

- No hay problema- dijo Carlisle- ¿Pero los chicos…?- dijo mirando a Jake

- Nos quedaremos – dijo y los demás asintieron, Leah solo bufo y miro al cielo, sí que sería una estancia larga con los Cullen

* * *

N/A: Me demoro más en actualizar que en escribir XD

¿Les gusto? ¿Que le parece?¡Cuentenme no se queden callados!

Los amo si lo leen...(soy una desesperada)


	4. Nuevos forenses ¿Amigos?

Friends and...no se Ingles XD...

Bueno, gracias a un review salvador (cofnicole1980cof) decidí continuarrrr y he aquí el 3 capi... se puede decir que este es el final de la introducción, después de esto... no los spoilerare Xd

Descargos: NI Bones NI Twilight son mios, son de sus dueñas-diosas genialosas

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**_Nuevos Forenses, ¿Amigos?_**

Ya en la sala de interrogatorios…

- Bueno – dijo Booth sacando su libreta – nombre completo, ocupación y parentesco con la testigo y familia por favor

- Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Hale – guiño- Alice, Orientadora profesional, asesora financiera, diseñadora de modas y planeadora de eventos, tía genial de Nessie, novia de Jasper, hermana de Edward y Emmett e hija de Carlisle y Esme-

- Jasper Whitlock Cullen Hale, Historiador, Motivador y tengo un doctorado en psicología y filosofía, tío favorito de Nessie- se escuchó un gruñido de afuera – novio de Alice, hermano de Rosalie y sobrino de Esme-

- Rosalie Lilian Hale Cullen, Rose, Ingeniera eléctrica, astrofísica, Doctora, asesora de imagen y Mecánica de medio tiempo, amo los autos, tía favorita y madrina de Nessie, novia de Emmett, hermana de Jasper y sobrina Esme-

- Emmett McCarty Cullen-sonrisa- Soy deportista y paisajista, y tío favorito REAL Y SUPER GENIAL de Nessie- gruñido por fuera – novio de Rose, hermano de Edward y Alice, hijo de Carlisle y Esme-

- Isabella Marie Swan Cullen-sonrisa- Bella, por favor, tengo un doctorado en contaduría y ciencias forenses, madre, esposa de Edward -

- Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen, soy músico, doctorado en medicina y psicología, ingeniería mecánica, se varios idiomas, etc.-

- _Presumido _– pensó Booth mientras Ed aguantaba la risa

- Padre, esposo de Bella, hermano de Alice y Emmett e hijo de Carlisle y Esme – dijo Edward terminando

- Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen, Esme, soy paisajista y diseñadora de interiores, arquitecta y fotógrafa, abuela de Nessie- en ese instante a Booth y Sweets se les salió un ¿ ¡QUE!?- Y esposa de Carlisle, madre de Edward, Alice y Emmett, tía de Rosalie y Jasper -

- Carlisle Cullen –sonrisa- soy Doctor en medicina y veterinaria, también tengo un doctorado en antropología forense-

- _¿Alguien inteligente y con un nombre normal en esta familia?_- pensó Booth- _extraño…espera… es…-_

- Abuelo – dijo Carlisle dejando a los interrogadores con la misma cara extrañada y un poco aterrada el hombre tenía la misma edad que uno de ellos (Y no era Booth)

Se escuchó afuera una carcajada, obviamente Edward.

- Y padre devoto de Edward, Alice y Emmett, pero considero a Jasper, Rosalie y Bella mis hijos-

Booth prosiguió con el interrogatorio, algo confundido:

- ¿Parentesco con la familia Cullen? ( a la manada)-

- Jacob Black, amigo de la familia –

- ¿De la familia? – pregunto Sweets intrigado

- Bueno, mejor amigo de Bella- dijo Jake- _Quiero ya ver que nos va a cocinar La señora Cullen-_

- Seth Clearwater, hermanastro de Bella- dijo pensando en las opciones que Esme le había dado para la cena, ya que se mudaban con ellos…

- Leah Clearwater, nada…-

- Pero, su hermano…-

- Ya, sí, soy hermanastra – esto lo dijo con dificultad – de Bella- _Solo espero que valga la pena mudarme con ellos, sería más fácil si Seth no fuera, pero que se le va a hacer-_

- Bueno, por favor dígame que hacia entre las 3:00 y 3:30 pm, si tiene testigos, menciónelos-

- Estaba en el centro comercial – dijo Alice – mis testigos son todos los compradores allí presentes y la autoridades militares del escuadrón anti-bombas-

- Estaba en la estación de policía, después de una crisis nerviosa- dijo Jasper – están todos los guardias y policías que me vieron-

- En el Kindergarten, primaria y parques del centro- dijo Rose – todos los niños, maestros y padres de la cuidad –

- En los barrios bajos de la cuidad – dijo Emmett- supongo que los tipos del bar "Killers"-

- En los hospitales, con Carlisle – dijo Bella – todos los doctores y forenses de la ciudad nos vieron-

- En la autopista y en varios hoteles – dijo Edward sacando unas tarjetas- no me pude deshacer de estas pero servirán, son los teléfonos de las recepcionistas –

- Junto con Jacob, en…- dijo Esme – puede llamar a la guardia fronteriza de Canadá-

- Con Bella en los hospitales, los doctores nos respaldan- dijo Carlisle recordando con los colegas que se reunió y el típico "No te pasan los años" "Te ves muy bien" y el más reciente "¿¡ELLA ES TU NUERA!?"

- Con La se… Esme en la frontera – dijo Jacob – los guardias esos se lo pueden asegurar-

- Con Leah y Sam, cerca de la frontera, lo pueden asegurar una 20 personas que ni conozco- dijo Seth aun pensando en que haría Esme de comer…

- Con el tonto de mi hermanito y Sam – dijo Leah – Unos viajeros de Europa se lo pueden asegurar-_Y tengo que ver que voy a comer, no es que no me guste la deliciosa comida de Esme, pero pareceré una mantenida por chupasangres…PERO… la señora Cullen es distinta-_

- Entonces…- les dijo Booth a todo ya en más cerca al centro de investigaciones (sin dejar de imaginar en qué tipo de entrono crecía esa niña y porque era así) – pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero deben permanecer aquí mientras terminamos con la identificación del asesi…-

- ¡Booth! – Ángela y Nessie entraron corriendo – tengo el rostro de la víctima, Nessie me dijo básicamente hasta el último detalle, parecía como si lo viera en mi mente, fue escalofriante-

Todos los presentes, sobrenaturales, se carcajeaban a sus adentros.

- Y también el de la atacante, pero habrá que buscarla – dijo Ángela y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Jake le quito la imagen.

- ¿Es la mujer que ataco a Nessie? – pregunto con sus ojos llenos de furia

- Si…básicamente – dijo Ángela un poco nerviosa

- Está muerta – dijo Jake saliendo

- Si, vamos perro, rastréala – bromeo Rosalie

- No lo hagas Jake – susurro Bella – deja que el FBI se encargue, podría meternos en problemas-

- Rayos –murmuro el lobo – tienes razón –

- Estoy algo confundida con respecto a los cortes craneales que recibió la víctima – dijo Brennan sosteniendo el cráneo en el aire mientras miraba de reojo a Daisy y a su hija

- Quizá sea parte de una herida causada pos morten - dijo la interna

- Creo que…- pero la doctora no pudo terminar la frase, ya que alguien tomo el cráneo de su mano

- El cuerpo estaba en posición fetal durante el apuñalamiento, lo que causo varias heridas de defensa – dijo Bella observando el cráneo, cuando Carlisle se lo quito:

- O se encontraba mirando hacia arriba durante el golpe antes del…final- dijo el Doc. Carlisle

- Se encuentra dentro de las probabilidades…- dijo Brennan – Esperen… ¿Cómo lo supieron?-

- Forenses – dijo Nessie devolviendo el cráneo- Antropólogos forenses-

- Son muy buenos – dijo Cam pasando un papeleo a Booth

- ¿Qué grado de educación tienen en…?- pregunto Brennan

- Doctorado – dijeron ambos a la vez

- Y estudiante – dijo Nessie en el centro- pero tengo un gran nivel de razonamiento intelectual-

- _Padre e hija salieron iguales –_pensó Booth-_ ambos presumidos-_

Edward rio ante este comentario, Booth le dirigió una mirada de extrañes ¿A caso había leído sus pensamientos? No, imposible

- ¿Dónde trabajan? – pregunto Brennan

- En ningún lugar en específico – dijo Carlisle – soy médico y cirujano en un pequeño hospital en Forks, pero me retiro mañana-

- Yo tampoco laboro actualmente – dijo Bella

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamo Cam – Brennan se ha quejado toda la semana de que necesita más personal experimentado para que le ayude, podríamos ofrecerles un puesto de trabajo en el Jeffersonian…-

- ¡Son sospechosos!- grito Booth, luego se calló a ver que había despertado a Christine, Daisy tuvo que sacarla de la sala- Lo siento- susurro

- Booth – dijo Cam señalando la carpeta que antes le había pasado, el la abrió

- Ops – dijo el – ya no lo son, en ese caso ¡Bienvenidos sean!-

- Encantados – dijo Carlisle

Todos asintieron

- Tenemos a la asesina en la sala de interrogatorios – dijo Daisy llegando con Christine nuevamente dormida- La encontraron en una tienda de mascotas cerca al lugar de los hechos-

Caminaron en grupos: Alice iba de la mano con Jasper mientras discutían con Hodgins el futuro económico que ella veía entre sus dos empresas, además de los fenómenos paranormales y conspiraciones del gobierno que sabía Jasper.

Rosalie y Emmett habían encontrado a un mejor amigo: Booth, hablaban sobre autos, peleas, deportes…etc.

Esme hablaba tranquilamente con Cam sobre lo difícil que era criar hijos adolescentes, no hay que decir quien dada los consejos.

Nessie y Jake hablaban con Ángela sobre las últimas tendencias en el mundo de las artes.

Carlisle y Bella tenían una charla intelectual con Brennan mientras Sweets y Edward hacían lo mismo, solo que con psicología.

Seth no dejaba de hablar con Daisy sobre que comería esa noche, él quería carne frita con papas, arroz, una gran porción de pasta y demás mientras y Daisy ya estaba diciendo que iba a comer ella, pues… bueno es un secreto que solo ella (y ahora Seth) sabían, Leah solo caminaba y escuchaba. Llegaron.

- No es – dijo Nessie con solo ver a la sospechosa

- Si es – dijo Ángela- cumple con las descripciones exactas y no tiene coartada –

- Pero no es, no tiene los tacones que tenía la señora- dijo Nessie – ni el lunar en la sien derecha… ella no es _Tiene un aroma distinto también – _le dijo a su padre por medio de la mente- _Diles a los demás-_

- _Aun practico Nessie – _le dijo Edward, quien había comenzado un nuevo entrenamiento.

- _Ok…_- dijo ella – Insisto en que no es…-

- Entonces vamos a interrogarla- dijo Booth entrando

- ¿Puedo ir? – pregunto Jasper

- Claro – dijo Hodgins – Es muy bueno con las conclusiones -

- Edward me ayudara con la opinión psicológica- dijo Sweets mientras Ed se ponía el audífono (aunque no lo necesitaba)

Ya en el interrogatorio…

- Así, que usted es Dora López –

- Si, si, así es no soy mi hermana Luisa como todos piensan – dijo rápida y nerviosamente la mujer alta jugando con su pulsera- _ ¡Que tonta soy! La mencione, ahora me hablaran y me preguntaran más cosas…pero quizá si digo lo que se… me dejen ir rápido… ¿¡Que rayos habrás hecho ahora Luisa!?-_

- Háblele de su hermana, eran gemelas y Luisa era la dominante, creo que la acusaba de todo cuando eran niñas…- dijo Ed por el micrófono – Jasper…ansiedad-

- Sabemos que usted no es su hermana – le dijo Booth- y que usted no cometió ese homicidio… -

- ¡ ¿HOMI-HOMI-HOMI-HOMICIDIO?!- grito Dora casi saliéndose de su cuerpo- ¡_Maldición! ¡Luisa! _ Enserio mi hermana… ¡A su esposo!… ¡Lo podría jurar!… ¡Fue a él seguramente!-

- ¿Por qué su hermana mataría a su esposo? – pregunto Sweets -¿Tenían problemas conyugales? ¿Tal vez algo que la involucrara a usted?-

- No, no, no, no…él la dejo después del incidente – dijo Dora mirando hacia el vidrio- _ Ni siquiera quiero mencionar eso… ese incendio fue horrible…-_

- La mujer asesina inicio un incendio en la estación de bomberos donde su esposo trabajara- dijo Edward por el micrófono

- Claro…- dijo Booth susurrando- pero… ¿Cómo diablos sabes eso…? – dijo en un grito susurrado

- Oí eso hace un tiempo en las noticias y… lo recordé…su perfil era el de la asesina y la historia era parecida – explico Edward y digo explico porque era cierto, él había ayudado a sacar a las personas del departamento y la mujer era exactamente la misma- La mujer estaba loca, logro herir a varios amigos del hombre, según ella quería "Que su esposo estuviera más en casa"-

- Gracias Ed – dijo Sweets – y si su hermana huyera ¿A dónde iría?-

- Probamente a Alaska, allí está su laboratorio, es científica química – dijo Dora –_ Dicen que el cuerpo estaba… que horror… a este paso me dará un ataque de nervios… u otro infarto-_

- Denle algo a la mujer, se ve que sufre del corazón – dijo Ed desde afuera

Dejaron ir a Dora con un aviso de cuidado y una píldora. Después de eso los doctores les explicaron a todos como funcionaba el compuesto químico que había usado la asesina en la victima. Era una especie de localizador de células cancerígenas… si, la mujer había encontrado la cura contra el cáncer y luego la había usado para matar a su esposo. La explicación de cómo este medicamento puede salvar o destruir una vida es totalmente distinta y sería muy larga como para explicarla.

- Ahora hay que avisar a la policía de Alaska para que busquen a nuestra asesina – dijo Booth – Solo hay que esperar a que…-

- De hecho – dijo Carlisle dándole el paso a…

- Solo tendremos que darle el perfil a nuestros "queridos" primos en Alaska, son… investigadores profesionales _ O al menos Tanya dijo que se había casado con un policía… _ ellos se encargaran de buscarla lo más pronto posible – dijo Emmett

- ¿Enserio?- dijo Hodgins cada vez más emocionado

- Si, solo envíen el perfil al parque Denali - dijo Jasper

- La encontraran en… unos días – dijo Alice sonriente

- Entonces…-dijo Carlisle

- Creo que tenemos… ¿una alianza?- dijo Booth ofreciendo su mano

- Así parece – dijo Carlisle estrechando la mano del agente

- Creo que mejor haremos carne – dijo Esme a los chicos – Tu también puedes ir Daisy, todos pueden ir –

- ¡Sí! – grito la chica – ¡Nos vamos a comer todos a la casa Cullen!

- ¡La comida de Esme es deliciosa, ya verás Daisy!- dijo Seth mientras los demás reían

Y así señoras y señores comenzó la gran y famosa alianza entre el Instituto Jeffersonian, el FBI y CEE Inc. Científicos, agentes y vampiros.

* * *

**N/A: ** MI MENTE ES EXTRAÑA... Comenten profaaaaaaaa dejenme algo aquí

.

.

.

v


	5. Alumno en el patio

**Wozu! he aquí el capitulo 4! yeah! me esforcé mucho y algunas cosas no están taaaannnn bien porque mi conocimiento antropológico es casi nulo... aparte de eso espero que lo disfruten y que deseen seguir leyendo**

Descargos: Ni Bones ni Twilight me pertenecen, son de Katthy Reichs y la super fantástica Stephenie Meyer, algo locas ambas pero mis heroínas...

Una aclaración:

- blablabla- diálogos

blalbla-narración

_blablabla - pensamientos_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

_Alumno en el Patio_

Sofía era una chica estúpida, ciertamente, pero no quería que nadie lo supiera, por eso desde segundo grado tenia excusas tontas para librarse de exámenes, pruebas o ejercicios, era buena en eso y en ser porrista, nada más. Ella encontró la salida perfecta para tanta tontería: hacerse novia del cerebrito.

- Que llegue rápido- decía ella – o le clavo el compás en…-

Y lo que vio la dejo con una extraña expresión de paralizada y la garganta desgarrada.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL JEFFERSONIAN

- La educación se fue a la mi****, admítelo Huesos – dijo Booth tirando unos papeles en el escritorio, habían pasado ya dos días desde que los "nuevos" entraron a trabajar, eran agradables, pero le hacían darse cuenta de las realidades cada vez más crueles de la humanidad

- Pero mi hija ira, definitivamente, a una escuela privada – dijo Brennan, a quien muchas de sus ideas se le habían reforzado – tengo que ir pensando en su nueva guardería, la echaron de la del Jeffersonian –

- Porque tú les dijiste a los del personal que eran unos…-

- ¡Chicos! – grito una voz de hada apareciendo entre los dos, aun no se acostumbraban y al parecer jamás lo harían, en especial Booth- No pude…-

- Evitar escucharnos, si, si, si Alice ya lo sabemos, ¿Decías? - dijo Booth

- Si, en fin, si quieren opciones de escuelas ya les tengo algunas – dijo la duendecillo sacando una lista larga, de color rosa pálido, y pasándosela a Brennan

- Gracias Alice – dijo Brennan con una expresión verdaderamente agradecida y con sus ojos llenos de intriga

- _Bueno, al menos la hace feliz – _pensó Booth

- Señale en rojo las mejores de cada categoría, todas privadas y sin antecedentes de haber educado ni a un criminal peligroso, ni a un político mal encaminado – dijo Alice – están en: guardería, pre jardín, jardín, kindergarten, primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, la universidad la decidirán según la carrera y los estatutos que requiera-

- Wow – dijo Brennan mirando la lista – pensaste hasta en el último detalle-

- Por ahora te doy esto, y te recomiendo mucho la institución "Medleley" allí se educó… OBAMA y Lek…-

- Lek es una escuela pública – dijo Brennan mirando de reojo a Alice

- Tranquila, nunca sugeriría un lugar donde hubo un asesinato doble –

- ¿Cuándo?-

- Entre el viernes y hoy – dijo Alice entregando un expediente- vayan rápido…-

- Y All-ice desaparece de nuevo – dijo Booth en tono de broma

- ¿Dijiste Alice o "Todo hielo" (all-ice)? – dudo Brennan, Booth le lanzo su mirada de "es una broma huesos, ríete" – ¡Ah! Ya lo entendí, JAJAJA, vámonos-

- Buena idea – dijo el agente -¡ALL-ICE!-

- ¿QUÉ? – grito ella desde muy cerca

- Nessie sale en una hora del consultorio de Sweets – dijo esto último antes de desmayarse

- ¿Por qué se demorara tanto? – pregunto la vampira

- Pues ninguna de las dos sesiones anteriores se pudieron realizar- dijo Brennan

- Ok – dijo Alice – que les vaya bien – y paso por encima del agente

Y sí que ninguna de las dos sesiones anterior se pudo realizar, debido a ciertos inconvenientes como…que la primera vez la encontró dormida en el sofá, junto con una nota que, en letra mayúscula roja, decía: "DESPIERTAS A ESTE ANGELITO Y TU NO VOLVERAS A DESPERTAR, NUNCA MAS. Atte.: Rosa…Ja…R… Jake y Rosalie", aun se debatía que tipo de relación tenía ese chico con la familia. A la segunda no estaba porque ya que estaba en una "cita médica" (con la doctora de la moda: Alice Cullen)

- _Pero ahora si –_pensó el psicólogo – _Hablare con la Nessie, será un gran estudio psicológico… su familia se encuentra en un ambiente muy tranquilo para ser tan millonarios, además su forma de actuar concuerda con la de una adolescente paranoica de más de 16 años…debo saber más sobre ella y su familia… y no morir en el intento-_

- Buenos días Doc. – dijo Nessie acostada en el sofá

- Buenos días Nessie – dijo el doctor, ella ya había aclarado que le dijeran por su apodo, claramente la única que a veces se le olvidaba era Brennan -¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-

- Claro que si… - dijo Nessie sacando dos grandes cajas de una bolsa – Mis juguetes de la tierna infancia y mis álbumes de fotografías desde el ida en que nací –

- Los juguetes primero… ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Sweets mirando los trozas grandes y pequeños de plata retorcida

- Mis juguetes – dijo Nessie – era un poco… traviesa en ese entonces-

- _¿Solo un poco? ¡Ninguno de sus juguetes está intacto! - _pensó Sweets sosteniendo algún objeto en su mano – Y… ahora solo te gustan las muñecas…-

- Si… casi no me gustan las barbies pero Jake le dice a tía Rose así entonces… - la pequeña jugaba con su peluche de lobo color café, el psicólogo vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención…

- Eso…es…-

- Ah, esto… si, es una manilla, me la regalo Jake hace ya tiempo –ella ignoraba totalmente la verdad sobre la imprimación

- ¿Puedo verlo? –

- Sí, claro –

Sweets sabía exactamente que era ese brazalete: un anillo de compromiso Quileute. Ahora si lo entendía todo, las piezas encajaban perfectas, el chico se había prometido a la hija de los Cullen y viceversa, pero… ¿Por qué? Aun escondían muchos secretos, debía averiguarlos en las consultas.

- Reneesme es un nombre interesante y Carlie…-

- Sí, es así por mis abuelas René y Esme y por mis abuelos Charlie y Carlisle…fue idea de mama-

- Ah…_Nombres combinados de sus familiares más cercanos, consideraba a la familia de su novio como suya incluso antes de formalizar mucho la relación, algo raro en familias de tanto dinero…- _pensó Sweets mientras contemplaba los rizos de Reneesme – Tienes 11 años ¿Cierto?-

- Sí, los cumplí hace poco, en septiembre, esperare mi regalo con ansias –

- Claro, claro… ¿_Qué diablos le voy a regalar a alguien que lo tiene todo?_ Y… trajiste los álbumes fotográficos ¿Cierto?-

- Si, demore un poco para que nadie sospechara que los traía, después de todo mi mama dice que los guardamos bajo llave para que nadie se los robe… aunque no me imagino el idiota que quisiera robarnos…-

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- Pues… vivimos en un lugar con un alto sentido de la seguridad y el respeto por nuestras cosas, cualquiera que intente robarnos posiblemente muera en el intento…-

- _Son peligrosos… _Entonces, dime… ¿Te tomaban una foto por cada centímetro que crecías?-

- Sí, mis tías eran… bueno, son un poco obsesivas con respecto a lo que concierne a…mi –

- Se nota bastante – Sweets paso las paginas mirando con una nota de confusión en su rostro, todas las fotos parecían ser tomadas casi en el mismo lugar, y así pudo conocer la casa Cullen _–Varios cuartos… todos muy grandes y bien decorados, música por montones, reliquias familiares, cosas del siglo XIX… muchísimos gorros de graduación…que cocina TAN limpia… ¿¡Ese es un perro!? ¿¡ESOS SON PERROS!? Definitivamente esta niña vive en una ambiente bastante distinto a lo que me había imaginado… su familia es de por mas excéntrica, diferente de las familias ricas normales… son demasiado extravagantes y también demasiado ricos… tienen casi un vehículo no… TIENEN UN VEHICULO POR CADA UNO … incluyendo a Nessie… definitivamente esta familia tiene mucho para dar_

- Mi familia se mudaba mucho…pero la tuya exageraba Nessie –dijo el psicólogo viendo nuevamente las fotos

- Emmm sí…supongo –dijo Nessie –_No puedo dejar que siga avanzando. _Mi abuelo trabajaba mucho y…tenia mejores ofertas con el tiempo…

- Claro… ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? Supe que entrarías a una por obligación del gobierno-

- No iré –dijo Nessie cambiando su tono de voz a uno más frío –Papá se encargara de eso… ¿Qué habrá pasado en ese Instituto Lek?…

Sweets se preguntó que había hecho cambiar el semblante a Nessie, mientras se preguntaba si algún día encontraría las respuestas a todas las preguntas que los Cullen iban generando en él.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LEK…

- Adolescente, blanca de 16 años, 1,75, su ojo derecho fue extirpado por un objeto punzante…probablemente con lo mismo con lo que le apuñalaron el tórax –dijo Brennan rápidamente- son marcas asimétricas así que deberían haber sido más de seis puñaladas por minuto…además de la herida de bala en el brazo derecho

- El animal también recibió un disparo, lo mato instantemente- dijo Bella

- Pero aún no se ha descompuesto –dijo Brennan- Cam

- Sí –dijo Cam llegando a examinar- era un perro, posiblemente labrador, aunque fue asesinado rápidamente, fue arrastrado antes y después de ser proporcionado el disparo…

- Tan parece que tenemos un asesino de animales y personas…- dijo Booth tomando nota en su libreta, se fue unos minutos y regreso- Edward ¿me acompañas? Interrogare a los compañeros

- ¿Ya tienes el nombre? –dijo Brennan incrédula

- Dicen que una chica desaparecida con esa descripción estudia en el salón 10-C ¿entonces, Edward?

- Claro- dijo el vampiro- nos vemos cariño – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Bella, todos se detuvieron y miraron unos segundos

- Adiós – Bella se arrodillo junto al cuerpo- las heridas pos-morte en el cúbito derecho de la chica fueron causadas por…-

- Un lápiz… o un bolígrafo- dijo Carlisle dejando de tomar las fotografías un segundo

- ¿Un lápiz? –dudo Cam

- O bolígrafo – retomo Carlisle, Cam rio suavemente y Carlisle se fijó en el perro- El perro también… ¿Qué es eso?

- También me pareció ver algo- Brennan levanto el objeto del suelo- es un collar…de oro

- No es solo eso –dijo Cam tomándolo con una bolsa

- Es un dije de amistad – dijo Bella mirando fijamente el corazón brillante

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SALÓN DE 10-C

- Debe ser ella-

- Es obvio

- La única que lo haría-

- ¿Cómo estará Jenne?

- Seguro devastada…-

- Fue como su hermana-

- Más que eso, su hermana rica-

Comentarios por aquí y por allá, Edward suspiró, como siempre los pensamientos de los adolescentes eran casi lo mismo que lo que decían. Intentó fijarse en algo más y descubrió a una chica solitaria en la esquina, leyendo mientras el resto del salón consolaba a una chica morena que lloraba a gritos…

- Disculpen, disculpen, FBI, FBI – decía Booth abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes - _ Estos chicos me sacan de quicio…_

- _Oh, genial-_pensó la chica solitaria de la esquina – _El FBI vino a investigar…_

- ¿Quién es ella?- dijo Booth viendo que la chica se iba

- Es Lili –dijo un chico alto- seguro que ella mato a Cornie –_Nadie más la odiaba tanto…_

- ¿Cómo están tan seguros que Cornie es la chica asesinada?- dijo Edward

- Es lógico – dijo una chica con acento extraño – no fue a ninguna de las fiestas del fin de semana. _Y esa pe*** no se las perdería ni una, bueno no antes del cambio – _

- Esperen –Booth contesto el teléfono y escucho atentamente: tenían permiso, genial- Bueno chicos, sé que es duro pero tendrán que acompañarme

Aunque era obvio que lo que querían era saltar de alegría porque no tendrían clases, los chicos se contuvieron. Fue cuando Edward noto algo

- _Esta chica es extraña – _Dijo leyendo muy detenidamente la mente de Jenne- _ sus pensamientos son bastante contrarios a sus acciones, lleva casi 3 minutos gritando de dolor al tiempo que piensa en que esa chica de allá tiene el mismo bolso que ella compro ayer…-_

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PATIO

- Christine es hermosa – dijo Bella mirando el celular de Brennan

- ¿Cuándo…? –

- Lo siento, pero me pareció tan linda cuando la vi…-

- ¿?-

- La vi cuando sacaste tu celular para llamar a Booth – dijo Bella obviando la situación, entregándole el celular a Huesos

- _ Estaba a casi 3 metros de ella cuando llame, analizando la distancia y el tamaño de la imagen es casi imposible que un humano común pueda… ¡Homicidio Brennan! ¡Homicidio!-_

- Cuando Nessie era bebe era tan hermosa… -recordó Bella

- Sí que era preciosa – dijo Carlisle- y parece que estos dos trataron de defenderse de sus atacante…interesante

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Brennan

- El perro muestra menos señales de resistencia que la otra víctima- dijo Cam

- Los perros tienen un comportamiento protector, hacia cualquier persona que esté de su lado- dijo Bella – entonces…

- El perro murió mucho antes que la víctima…-

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL INSTITUTO JEFFERSONIAN

- Una nave espacial no tendría…-

- Tan poco camuflaje lo sé… aun así-

- Esto apuntaría a que saben que necesitan camuflaje…-

Definitivamente Hodgins había encontrado a sus hermanos perdidos: Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale. Una dulce chica, que siempre le atinaba a todo y era capaz de predecir eventos sobrenaturales (además de que no tenía problemas en decirle "rey") y un chico más paranoico que él, gran estratega del ejército con muchos datos interesantes acerca de experimentos secretos y archivos clasificados ocultos del público desde el ejército confederado… ambos completamente misteriosos, perfectos especímenes con ojos cambiantes de color…

- Ustedes dos –dijo señalándolos acusadoramente-…¡son geniales! – los vampiros suspiraron

- Gracias – dijo Alice

- ¡Tíosssss! – gritó Nessie desde la entrada

- ¿No estabas con Sweets? –

- Creo que se aburrió de que le hablara de lo genial que es ser millonaria – dijo con mirada inocente- ¡Pero bueno! ¡Traigo muchas muestras de tierra para a analizar!-

- Perfecto – dijo Hodgins como quien no necesita más- Y… ¿Cómo es que te dejan hacer esto?

- Termine el 9º grado hace 6 meses, estoy como candidata a un posgrado en Antropología forense debido a que mama me enseño todo lo sabía desde que tenía 8-

- Estas de broma- dijo

- No.

- Es cierto, los Cullen sobrepasamos los límites – aseguró Alice

- Bueno, eso ya lo sabía – dijo Hodgins sonriendo – Entonces supongo que debo analizar estas muestras de tierra y… este dije de amistad…

- Eso es mío – dijo Alice quitándole la cadena – la analizare junto con Angie –

- Yo iré con Caroline- dijo Jasper- Al parecer solo necesita mi ayuda porque "Le doy calma" -

Hubo ligeras risitas de Alice a lo lejos, Hodgins y Nessie se quedaron solos

- Mi abuelita Esme y tía rose dijeron que traerían a Michael y a Christine un rato a la hora de receso – dijo Reneesme acomodando una muestras

- Amo el cambio de personal – menciono Hodgins dando la vuelta a la mesa para quedar frente a Nessie

- Yo también su alteza-

Hodgins paro en seco - ¿C-Como dijiste?

- Bueno… así te dicen, además ¿No eres algo así como un "rey" aquí? – dijo Nessie- o tal vez no te gusta…

- No, no, no, claro que me encanta-dijo con ojos de estrellita

- Ok – rio Nessie

- ¿Qué hace mi hijita?- dijo Bella llegando con la cámara en la mano

- Ayudando con las muestras de tierra mami –

- Muy bien –

Entraron Brennan y Cam con algunas cosas también.

- ¿Y papa?

- Interrogando

- ¿Y el cuerpo?

- Lo trae tu tío Emmy

Ahí entro Emmett…con los dos cuerpos a cuestas en bandejas gigantes

- ¡Cuerpos aquí, cuerpos allá…! – dijo a lo Stuar Little

- ¡Un cuerpo te saludara! – dijo Nessie

Estremecimiento general…

- Cambiando el tema que causó este semblante incomodo – dijo Brennan haciendo soltar a todos una carcajada – Debemos analizar bien esos huesos, puede que tengamos algo para cuando Booth haya terminado de interrogar a los sospechosos –

- Entonces empecemos – dijo Carlisle, Emmett coloco con cuidado los cuerpos en las mesas

- La chica sufrió un trauma severo en el cráneo y rotulas, además de las puñaladas y múltiples fracturas en las manos que indican defensa…- dijo Brennan -¿Y el animal?

- Era efectivamente un labrador, color chocolate, 2 años y medio, al parecer la herida se infectó con algo… pero no sé qué es…-

- Yo me encargo – dijo Hodgins tomando una muestra de la piel – nos vemos

- Tenemos testigos que afirman que es la víctima, pero necesitamos un rostro, se los llevaremos a Ángela, pon los marcadores Bella-

- Si Doc. B- dijo Bella, todos giraron

- ¿¡DOC B!? (Bi)

- ¿No les gusta? –

- Es…

- Perfecto- dijeron todos sonriendo, Brennan hizo un puchero, a este paso sería la antropóloga con más apodos

- Yo le seguiré diciendo Huesos – dijo Booth llegando

- ¿Cómo te fue?-

- Pues…

* * *

N/A: Si, si, raro jeje pero así soy, me disculpo por mi falta de conocimiento antropológico y sobre todo por las SUPER incoherencias en la historia…pero estoy loca

Dejen un review y díganme que les pareció…

_Bye-bee!_


	6. Amistad rota, asesino triste

**Holaaaaaaaa sé que debería morir! :D NO HE ACTUALIZADO EN SIGLOS!**

**No me maten….tengo familia…ellos me extrañarían…**

**Atención**: Ni Bones ni Twilight me pertenecen, son de sus mágicas dueñas…

**Advertencias**: no sé NADA de antropología, ni psicología, solo digo cosas para que la historia parezca genial

Ah… y gracias a **nicole1980** por animarme!

* * *

_CAPITULO 5_

_Amistad rota, asesino triste_

_EN EL INTERROGATORIO…_

- _La amaba, aunque me fue infiel 32 veces, 8 con chicas-_

- _La odiaba…p-pero era lo máximo_

- _La idolatraba… era tan imbécil que te daba una lección de vez en cuando…_

- _Era un maldita ***** pero era g-e-n-i-a-l_

- _Tomaba tanto alcohol que se le salía por…- le chico rubio frente a Booth se sonrojo y callo _

* * *

- Edward los rechazó a todos- dijo Booth – y tenía razón, todos tenían coartada. Menos…

* * *

- _Era una tonta…siempre robaba los novios y copiaba mis exámenes- decía Lili enojada- *yo la hubiera matado*- pensó-* quizá aún pueda patear su cadáver así como pateo a mi perro luego de atropellarlo…_

- _No fue ella –dijo Edward a Booth- aun así mantenla como sospechosa-_

- _¡Mi mejor amiga murió!¡Era como mi hermana! – gritaba Jenne - ¡Estaba en casa sola cuando sucedió!*Esos zapatos que vi en el armario de Evi me quedarían…*_

- _Esa chica loca me tiene intrigado- dijo el vampiro al agente por el micrófono- Tenla también como sospechosa Booth _

- _Claro…y ya puede irse – dijo Booth, observo como varios chicos se llevaban a Jenne y trataban de animarla, mientras Lili se iba sola a casa con un pequeño perro en silla de ruedas_

* * *

- Era una solitaria – dijo Booth mirando a Bella colocar los marcadores en el cráneo - quizá la mato o es cómplice…

- Puede ser –dijo Edward – pero necesitamos más evidencia y los hechos…

- Angie nos dirá que daños sufrió el cráneo, eso será de gran ayuda para determinar la fuerza con que fueron hechas las heridas – Bella se fue con el cráneo

La investigación prosiguió con (a)normalidad, a pesar de haberse conocido hace poco, los forenses comenzaban a amistarse más con los vampiros. Brennan, con sus múltiples dudas, seguía de cerca a Carlisle y a Reneesme, al ser los más intrigantes para ella.

- El proceso de crecimiento de Reneesme es demasiado rápido – dijo Brennan a bella mientras Hodgins confirmaba la raza del can

- Si, Carlisle le diagnostico posibles variaciones en la hormona, por eso no va a la escuela, tememos que sea demasiado para ella – dijo Bella- ¡Encontré algo! La tercera costilla está ligeramente rota…el ángulo

- Tienes razón –dijo Brennan – indica que fueron aplastadas con fuerza…pisadas…pero con…

- ¡Zapatos con suela de plástico recubierta! ¡Converse!-gritó Alice

- ¡¿Y tú de dónde saliste?! – grito Brennan asustada

- Dijeron "pisadas" y me invocaron – dijo la pequeña hada – es mi especialidad, heridas mayores con accesorios

- _Que modalidad más extraña – _pensó la antropóloga

- Y esas heridas de lápiz…

- O bolígrafo – se escuchó decir a Carlisle

- Son hechas con ZooXooLii, el lápiz para chicas más caro en las últimas 2 décadas (vamos, estamos en 2013, desde el 2000 van 2 XD), por ahora – dijo antes de desaparecer

- …¿Tiene…acaso algún trastorno de personalidad? – dijo Brennan a Bella que acababa de llegar con unos archivos

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? - dijo la vampiresa

- Por su modo de hablar…parece que fuera de otra época a veces- dijo Hodgins pensando- Aunque se le nota más a Jazz…¿Entonces?¿Lo tiene?

- Claro que… -dijo Bella, luego pensó y concluyó- no lo sé…quizá por su infancia fue un poco difícil… ya saben el manicom… orfanato… –

- Antropológicamente hablando las personas que crecen en un ambiente carente de afecto…-

- Los individuos suelen llevar varias capas de personalidades para ocultar la sensación…-

- Vacía de una figura protectora paterno-materna…-

- Wow –dijo Emmett – ¡E-Ella y Doc-B saben! –

- Dan miedo juntas – dijo Ángela-¡Pero son mis amigas! Emmm a lo que vine ¡tengo el rostro de la víctima listo-

- Sip – dijo Booth

- Es Cornie Lewis – mirando la imagen en la pantalla del Angela-trón

* * *

- Las heridas de pisadas están en un ángulo conveniente, bueno no para la víctima si no para nosotros- aclaró Brennan- nos permiten saber la altura del agresor: 1,72, pero no concuerda con la altura de ninguno de los sospechosos-

- Los únicos alumnos con esa altura son: Reichy Damm, Yelk Luck y Abigail Chezz...- dijo Booth mirando su hoja

- Nombres raros, chicos raros – dijo Cam con muestras en las manos- Michel debe estar agradecida-

- ¿Encontraste algo más que pueda identificar al asesino? – le preguntó Brennan-

- Pues el Doc. Hodgins encontró algo muy interesante- respondió Cam

- Las partículas halladas en la ropa de la víctima corresponden a…-

- ¿Sí?-

- Básicamente son restos de perfume femenino, pero…-

- Esos mismos restos están en la piel del animal- dijo Cam- exactamente el mismo

- Eso significa-dijo Carlisle – que nuestro mayor sospechoso… debe ser una chica-

- Eso solo nos deja a…-

- Abigail Chezz – dijo Booth

* * *

**EN EL INTERROGATORIO…**

- YO NO MATÉ A CORNIE NI A SU MALDITO SACO DE PULGAS – gritaba Abigail

- ¿Por qué te resistes?- decía Booth rodeando la mesa- tenemos tu altura y perfume no..

- ¡HAY OTRAS 150 MUJERES CON ESE PERFUME! – la chica respiró y bajo su tono de voz- Todas ellas son conocidas mías y todas tenían razones para matar a Cornie – _Menos yo… - _pensó con tristeza

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Booth

- Se siente vulnerable – le dijo Edward desde el otro lado del espejo- es la capitana del varios equipos deportivos, sabe la altura y capacidades de todas sus compañeras, pregúntale lo que creas conveniente…-

- ¿quieres salir de aquí? – preguntó el agente, la chica asintió- dime los nombres de las chicas con ese perfume, razones para matar a Cornie y 1,60 a 1,72…_"No funcionara, es demasiado.."_

- Lili, Kathe, Lorrain, Janeth, Pamela, Sofía, Cusy, Bonnys y… bueno, Jenne – dijo con voz quebradiza

- ¿Por qué mataría a su mejor amiga? – dijo Edward

* * *

- Odiaba a ese perro – decía Jenne con voz fría – desde que su madre se los dio no hacía nada más que jugar con él…incluso faltó a mi fiesta del viernes para llevarlo al veterinario…si hubiera sabido que yo lo envenene…

- La mataste – dijo Lili levantándose, eran las dos últimas en el interrogatorio- Te odio enserio… ¡Pero gracias!

- Lili, puedes irte - dijo Booth mirándola con repelús, _"Pareciera que no tiene sentimientos"_

- Lo que sí es injusto – dijo la chica recogiendo su bolsa- es que mataras al perro –_Loca – _pensó antes de llevarse a su perrito de allí

En cuanto Lili cerró la puerta, Booth continuó.

- Mataste… a tu mejor amiga – dijo Booth

- Ella empezó – dijo Jenne haciendo pucheros- intente asesinar a ese perro, para que no siguiera con esto, pero no pude- se recostó mirando al techo- de no ser por esa cosa pulgosa seguiría viva

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo Booth- ¿Los mataste al tiempo o por separado?

- Le disparé al perro, murió al instante, pero cuando se lo mostré no parecía muy feliz, arrojo su dije de amistad al piso y…

- Intento atacarte-

- Lo hizo- continuó Jenne y mostró ligeras marcas de cortes en sus muñecas y cuello- me descontrole y… como aún tenía el arma disparé- miro al espacio- no sabía qué hacer y apuñale sus cuerpo para comprobar si estaba muerta-

- _Esta loca…- _pensaron el agente y el vampiro

- Luego le disparé de nuevo, alguien me vio- dijo ella – pero me ayudó a aplastar el cadáver, es más alto que yo, creo que también la odiaba-

* * *

- Se llevaron a Jenne a jucio, para saber si iría a prisión o a un manicomio – dijo Edward tomando un poco de comida Tailandesa y arrojándola sin que nadie se diera cuenta por la ventana

- Aún necesitamos al cómplice – dijo Nessie mirando las acciones de su padre- puede ser Lili, pero ni su ADN ni su altura concuerdan….solo el perfume – tomo un poco de Coca Cola

- ¡ALTO!- gritó Emmett asustándolos a todos – ¿Dijeron que las pisadas eran en la cabeza?

- Si… - dijo Bella – en las ranuras del hueso

- ¿Dónde mataron a la chica no había césped y…?- continuó el vampiro

- ¡TIERRA! – Hodgins casi se lleva la mesa entera levantándose

- ¿¡Entonces por qué no comparan la tierra en los huesos con los zapatos de los chicos que concuerdan con la altura!? – concluyó dejando un silencio enorme

- ¡GRAN IDEA EMMETT! – dijo Bella con incredulidad

- Sí I'm meet – dijo Booth y la mesa estallo en risas

- Me siento insultalagado – dijo Emmett, la vampira ninja se levantó de su mesa

- ¡Al hueso-movil! – gritó Alice

(Música)

- ¿Ah?- los científicos miraron el auto que tenían enfrente

- Es…- dijo Hodgins – genial

- Parece una limo – dijo Angela

- Y tiene detalles exactos – dijo Brennan mirando el exterior: un esqueleto

- Tomen algo – dijo Carlisle – llegaremos al Jeffersonian en unos minutos –

- Genial – dijo Hodgins recibiendo una copa de vino

- Nada mejor – habló Sweets – tengo que cenar más a menudo con ustedes, pero Nessie, no hemos terminado su cita-

- Claro que sí – dijo la niña – no me gusta que me interroguen, le diré a Jake que venga conmigo si tengo que volver-

- Por mi estaría bien – dijo el psicólogo - _ Así podría analizar mejor la relación pre-matrimonial que llevan…- _Una alarma se encendió en Edward

- ¡Cariño! – dijo- Jake está muy ocupado estos días, sería MEJOR si lo DEJARAS así-

Los vampiros captaron el mensaje.

- Pero….- cuando Nessie iba a replicar noto algo – Doc.-B…¿Pasa algo?

- Ya…¡SE QUIÉN FUE EL CÓMPLICE! – gritó

Al llegar la doctora se bajó corriendo, Rosalie y Esme fueron con los niños excusándose

- Doc.-B – dijo Bella - ¿Qué sucede? – Miro a Edward que tenía una expresión confundida, le lanzó una mirada parecida a "¡Piensa demasiado rápido!"

- La altura del agresor la decidimos según el peso y el grande del pie pero…

- ¿Qué?

- Los pies se apoyaron sobre el segundo disparó, el agresor solo escucho eso, el segundo disparo, de seguro pensó que era la única herida…no sabía que ya estaba muerta, el cómplice pensó que la estaba salvando pisando la herida de bala-

- Intento salvarla- dijo Sweets – tenía que tener conocimientos de primeros auxilios y…

- Si sus intenciones no eran de agresión – dijo Ángela moviendo botones y controles- fue un hombre de 1,65 de estatura y baja musculatura-

- Sé quién es - dijo Edward – José Callo… el "cerebrito" de la clase-

José fue llevado a terapia psicológica con Sweets para hacerle entender que no mato a nadie y Jenne está en un psiquiátrico permanentemente.

**CASO RESUELTO**

* * *

N/A: ok…. Sí fue extraño pero es mi imaginación, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, el siguiente caso será mejor lo prometo…

_¿Por cuánto tiempo creen que los vampiros podrán mantener su secreto a salvo?_

_Bye-bee!_


	7. Ahorcándose en el muelle

Si quieren asesinarme no tengo ninguna objeción, he sido una verdadera mierd* al no publicar…

Disclaimer: No en una mansión con ningún Sebastian, no soy dueña de Bones ni Twilight…¿Qué mas tortura merezco?

Notas: (8): Canción

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

_Ahorcándose en el muelle _

Natalia no era de las que se levantaban un fin de semana con ánimos de ir a pescar, ni mucho menos en un muelle oscuro, lleno de botellas de alcohol debido a las fiestas recientes…pero su hermanito menor era demasiado adorable como para negarle…bueno, cualquier cosa.

- ¡Mira Nati!¡Mira hermanita!- decía el pequeño corriendo de aquí para allá

- Miguel ¡Te vas a caer! – La chica de 17 años corrió por encima de las tablas… pero piso algo distinto

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta su madre trayendo las cañas de pescar consigo

- Esta tabla tiene…algo colgando debajo- Natalia fue al borde para ver mejor- ¿Qué…es? ¡¿ESO?!

* * *

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL JEFERSONIAN…**

Era un día nuevo…y nada soleado

- _Con el extraño fenómeno ambiental, se pronostican, no solo uno, si no varios años en los que Washington estará privado del sol, las…- _Booth silencio el televisor de la cafetería del Jeffersonian

- Perfecto…_"Parker llegara pronto" _espero que tarde en llegar el sol, por alguna razón siento que no haría ningún bien…-

- Tu hijo se llama Parker ¿No? – pregunto Edward

- Si… y desisto de preguntar como sabes todo acerca de mi Dark-War (guerra oscura)

- Ingenioso apodo Boo-Boo – dijo Alice, apareciendo de la nada

- A ti nunca me acostumbrare- dijo Booth con una mano en el pecho

- All-ice, no asustes a Boo-Boo – dijo Ed ayudando a Booth a levantarse de la silla

- _"Algún día será mi turno…" – _pensó en algente mirando retadoramente a la pequeña, arrancándole una sonrisa a Edward

- _"Jamás" - _ respondió All-ice con la mirada

- _"Quizá yo le ayude" – _Ed imagino ayudándole a Booth con su plan y Alice siendo humillada –_"Tu hermoso vestido negro lleno de pastel rosa…"_

- ¡OI ESO…!- grito Alice dándose la vuelta, sin percatarse de que no habían hablado en buen rato y Edward le había transmitido sus pensamientos, Booth los miró detenidamente-Yo…

- Claro que puedes oír- dijo Hodgins llegando de la nada- ¡No estás sorda All-ice! _"Me deben una"_

- _"Maldición" –_ pensó Edward, no, ese hombre no podía saber…

- ¡Alice! – gritó Jasper en la entrada, sintiendo la tensión- ¡Vamos cielo!

- ¡Voy Jazz-Park! ¡Nos vemos chicos, voy…de compras…! –

El silencio incomodo paso a ser de tres personas: Ed, Booth y Hodgins

- _"NO finjas Dark-War, se que sabes lo que estoy pensando"_

Edward permaneció callado y le agrego otra bolsita de azúcar al café que no se estaba tomando, pero lo batía regularmente, normalmente esto servía para despistar…pero al parecer este humano era mucho más difícil de convencer que el promedio

- ¿Qué hacen allí sentados? – dijo Ángela llegando – Tienen un caso en el muelle "Mar oscuro"

- ¡Voy por Huesos! – dijo Booth yéndose, Hodgins siguió su camino dejando a Edward pensativo

* * *

**YA EN EL MUELLE "MAR OSCURO"**

Al llegar al lugar estuvo bastante "Claro" el nombre "Oscuro", el cielo tenía más nubes que en las montañas, todas de tormenta. Bajaron y vieron la razón de estar allí: un cuerpo colgando de una de las tablas del muelle, una soga en el cuello, solo los huesos, limpios.

- Hombre, de unos 30 y tantos – dijo Huesos desde abajo, con una linterna-¿No podemos desatarlo? La clavícula se está fracturando-

- En un segundo Doc. B- dijo Emmett

De repente un trueno retumbo por el muelle, anunciando la lluvia

- Y rápido-

Emmett subió hasta arriba y desató lo más rápido y cuidadosamente posible- ¡Tómalo E-Ella!

- Cuida…-

Brennan no pudo terminar su oración, Bella ya tenía el cadáver en sus brazos y lo puso delicadamente en el plástico en el suelo

- Listo-

- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de alcanzarlo antes de que cayera?- preguntó la doctora mirándola fijamente

- Pues…bueno, debo tener muy buenos reflejos – dijo riendo: nunca fue así, el tema quedó allí para Bella, pero no para Brennan. Ella quería saber, desde hace días que quería entrar y comprender el extraño y fantástico mundo de los Cullen que escondían a todos

- Hombre, caucásico, 1,78 – dijo Carlisle, posiblemente 32 ó 34 años-

- Sufrió una contusión muy fuerte, hubo daño cerebral, pero no estoy segura, quitaron la sangre con lejía, los huesos de la tráquea están muy desgastados – dijo Bella- Usted qué opina ¿Doc. B? – Brennan seguía pensando – Doc. B… ¿causa de muerte?

Otro trueno retumbo

- Ah…- reacciono- Ahorcamiento definitivamente

- Tenemos un ahorcado en el muelle – dijo Emmett mientras una lluvia espesa caía sobre ellos

* * *

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL JEFERSONIAN…**

- (8) Yo, yo, yo Reneesme Cullen, la hermosa Nessie, yo, yo, yo (8) – canturreaba Nessie por el laboratorio, llevaba HORAS. Todos sabían ahora su nombre y que, al parecer, era muy bonita- (8) Si algo me preguntas…(8) ¡Hola su majestad!

- _Ohio, Nessie-chan-_

- ¿Y el japonés qué? – pregunto

- - ¡Viajamos dentro de poco! – dijo Hodgins – Tenemos derecho a 1 mes de vacaciones y unos amigos nos alojaran

- _¿Maji? _(en serio) _-_dijo ella

- _Hai _(si)_ Nessie-chan – _dijo All-ice llegando

- (8) ~Yo, yo, yo Reneesme Cullen, la her…~(8)

- _¡Que se calle! – _pensaban los demás científicos del Jeffersonian

- ¡Hola hija!

- _Al fin – _pensaron

- ¿Qué hay hermosa? –dijo Emmett

- _Ay no…-_

- (8) Yo, yo, yo…(8) –siguió cantando hasta paleontología

- ¡Tienes cita con Sweets en 10 minutos! - le recordó su madre

- ¡OK! (8) Reneesme Cullen…(8)

- ¿Qué tenemos Huesos? – dijo Booth -¿Homicidio?¿Suicidio?

- Aún se pone en duda…32 años, blanco, muerto entre las navidades pasadas y el mes de junio, colocado en el muelle hace unas 3 semanas-

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- cuestiono el agente

- Exactamente hace 3 semanas hubo un evento festivo en ese lugar…-

- Repito mi pregunta – dijo Booth

- Mi padre fue arrestado allí, golpeo a unos oficiales luego de que insultaran a unas personas…-

- Un segundo – dijo Bella deteniendo a Brennan en su narración

- ¿Tu papá es Max? – casi gritó Carlisle de la impresión

- Si… ¿Por qué lo conocen?-

- Los policías insultaron a Emmett y a Rosalie por escándalo y demostraciones públicas de afecto ese día – dijo Edward riendo por lo bajo- Cambio de tema – dijo al escuchar los pensamientos de Brennan - ¿Nombre de la víctima?

- El hombre es Andrés Martínez – dijo Nessie de la nada, Booth tuvo que sentarse

- No soportare a dos ninjas, LES PONDRE UN CASCABEL-dijo yéndose con la carpeta que Nessie le pasó– voy a hacer el reporte

Bella volteó a ver a Nessie

- No tardarte.- dijo- ¿Qué no querías cantar?

- Los de paleontología no estaban – dijo Nessie- ¿Dónde andarán?

* * *

**MIENTRAS EN PALEONTOLOGÍA**

- ¿Ya se fue? – dijo Naomi

- Sí, creo que sí *Suspiro general*

- Y ahora – dijo Naomi de nuevo - ¿Como mi**** nos bajamos de aquí?

Los demás paleontólogos en el techo se preguntaban algo más importante: ¿CÓMO CARAJOS SUBIERON?

* * *

**DE VUELTA AL ÁREA FORENSE**

- ¡Que importan los de paleontología! – dijo Alice muy alegre

- Están de muy buen humor hoy – dijo Carlisle - ¿Alice, Jasper?

- Mis tíos tienen planeado ir a Japón con El rey el próximo mes- dijo Nessie- e iré con ellos

- En ese caso iremos todos – dijo Bella – No es problema ¿O sí? – Hodgins negó- Conseguiremos hotel

- No sé si podamos – dijo Brennan

- Nadie puede cuidar a Christine, el amigo de Hodgins vive solo y mis primos Kurosaki* estarán ocupados-

- Yo lo haré, no se preocupen – dijo Esme- Rose también se ofreció

- En ese caso- dijo Brennan- Supongo que el hijo de Booth estará encantado de acompañarnos también-

- ¡Iremos a Japón! – grito Nessie

- ¡Wow! – gritaron todos

- ¡Arriba Japón! – gritó Alice

- ¡Wow! –

- ¡Abajo los Vulturis! – gritó Emmett

- ¡WOW!- gritó todo el laboratorio, Nessie corrió al escuchar a los de paleontología

- NO entiendo NADA- dijo Wendell sonriendo- acabo de llegar y me encuentro con nueva gente, un caso por resolver y… un grito extraño…

- Buenos días señor Brey…¿Ocurrió algo? – pregunto la Doctora Brennan, los vampiros giraron su cabeza para ver al recién llegado, juraron que en los ojos de Doc. B había preocupación

- Hubo un percance en mi casa- dijo el chico mirando su reloj distraídamente – _"El drogadicto del tío Ben" _pero lamento llegar 10 minutos tarde…- Edward sintió que de haber podido, su corazón se hubiera encogido

- Son las 10:30 – dijo Cam llegando, comenzó a actualizarse con Esme

- ¡Oh! ¡30 minutos!- dijo él corrigiéndose- Lo siento mucho… no volverá a ocurrir, lo juro-

- Tranquilo – dijo Brennan, ahora sí captando una atención masiva

- Sí – la apoyo Cam- Debe ser difícil vivir en una zona tan alejada de la ciudad…-

Emmett interrumpió la escena colocando una gran caja en frente de los presentes

- Miren lo que encontré en frente del laboratorio, dice que es para la Doctora Brennan- dijo dejando la caja a Brennan para luego susurrarle a Nessie que también llegaba (de cantar en paleontología) – Max es el papa de Doc. B…

- ¿El tío Max es tú…?

- Oh… - Brennan miraba fijamente el contenido de la caja – Doctores Cullen…¿Pueden…?

- Definitivamente- dijo Carlisle mirando la caja

- NO puede ser- dijo Bella

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?¿Qué? – preguntaba Nessie

- Es… el arma homicida – dijo Brennan alzando un lazo ensangrentado y un hacha

- Eso no es posible – dijo Cam- ¿Y la cuerda con la que amarraron el cadáver?

- No encontré ninguna partícula de sangre en ella – dijo Hodgins

- ¿Quién lo envió Emmett?- pregunto Brennan

- La nota decía: "Lo encontré afuera, en el jardín...

- ¿No dice quién lo envió?- pregunto de nuevo

- No entiendo la letra- dijo Emmett sosteniendo la nota, Edward se la quitó de las manos y leyó

- Dice… Zach...Zach Addy…

* * *

N/A: Tan tan tann! jeje LO SIENTO MUCHOOOOO NO HABÍA ACTUALIZADO EN MESES(creo) Pero por fin tuve inspiración y publique este tesoro... A proposito, sali a vacaciones finalmente!BANZAII! así que publicare mas seguido \(^_^)/

Kurosaki*: Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)

P. S.: ¿Creen que Hodgins se dio cuenta?

_Bye bee!~_


End file.
